moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Swyndol Gutterwort
In his mind, he is a well known Gob, born on Kezan from the, at the time, reletively unknown Gutterwort family. In truth, few recognize him and fewer still have made any connection between him and his life back on Kezan. What those few who know him do know about him is that he is skilled when it comes to weapons tech, enough to tell you that the great big gun pointing at him was of no threat to him, thanks to the fact that it wasnt put together quite right and the round that was loaded into it would explode before leaving the barrel, doing no damage to him while the fools that were using the gun writhe in the dirt trying to pick their face back up. They also know that he speaks differently, a sort of Cockney Goblinized Gilnean accent, why he does is unknown. Maybe he just likes to hear himself talk funny, I dunno. And those that have eyes and have looked at him, Know that he sure as hell looks different. Shorter and thinner than most goblins, with a face that looks like he tore from some orc. His mouth has more teeth and several very orc-like tusks protruding from his bottom jaw, some of which have been replaced with golden tusks, to show off some of his wealth. A strange Gob to be sure... Life When asked, Swyndol will gladly tell of his early years, seeing the information as nothing more than that, Information. Nothing here can or will be used against him because, lets face it, it ancient history! Born on Kezan in the Port-town of Bilgewater Harbor, Swyndol came into the world surrounded by not-so-caring individuals. His father, Gryndle, was a loyal pet to the Trade Prince, Jaston Gallywix, and his mother was a lobotomized Orcish slave that was also the favored plaything of his father. The Gutterwort family were all, in one way or another, enslaved by Gryndle and made to work for him, for little to no pay, those that complained too much were taken out behind the warehouse and made to take a bullet. For a while it seemed that things were going well for Gryndle, who made sure that Gallywix's private military were armed with freshly smuggled weapons while posing as a Kaja'Cola trading manager. Then, unbeknownst to Gryndle, Young Swyndle had been making friends and plans, Big Plans. While Swyndol worked on his father's yacht, Gryndle decided to set sail on one of his many business deals to both the Alliance and the Horde. When the Yacht returned, Swyndol came before Jaston Gallywix and told a woeful tale of how his father, Gryndle Gutterwort, strapped on a pair of concrete shoes, and took a dive, Forcing the young Gob to attend his father's deals and bring back the profits. Both Swyndol and Gallywix knew what really happened, But Jaston didnt bat an eyelash and made the youngster take his father's place as head of the Gutterwort gang, and in charge of the Smuggling operations out of the KTC's warehouse in Bilgewater. Swyndol agreed and started setting his plan into motion. Under his rule, The Gutterwort family thrived, Receiving bigger paychecks, Better living and working environments, and more. Deals and alliances were struck, profits that were meant to go straight to Gallywix were funneled elsewhere to help Swyndol's cause, And all Gallywix knew, was that Swyndol was quickly becoming his favorite smuggler and weapons dealer. Years of hardwork and careful planning all leading up to one simple goal: Kill Jaston Gallywix and take over the Bilgewater cartel, transform it into the Gutterwort Cartel, and become the Trade Prince of the Weapons market. And exactly when all that work, all that planning was able to come to a climax, Deathwing emerged and blasted Mount Kajaro. Gallywix had started to suspect that Swyndol was eyeing his title a bit too much, but it wasnt until that fateful day that Jaston finally caught on. As fire rained down all over the island, Swyndol and his gang struggled to flee the cataclysmic destruction of Kezan, as all the boats in bilgewater harbor were destroyed or gone, all except one anyways. Gallywix, having finally discovered his favorite Smuggler's true intentions, Told Swyndol that he and his gang could flee from the island with him on his yacht, if Swyndol handed over an outrageous sum of coin. It took Swyndol and his gang cleaning out his Swyndol's bank account, claiming inssurance from his burnt down estate, and violently collecting on various debts before Swyndol finally had enough to pay Gallywix's ticket to survival. Thats when Jaston slapped a collar around Swyndol's neck and threw him into the brig with the other goblins that he had conned into slavery. Bound in chains and bound for Azhara, Swyndol and the other slaves were meant to carve out a new home for the Goblin people. But Swyndol was not going to die licking at Gallywix's boots. With a defiant "Fock this!" Swyndol managed to quickly break out of his cell and offered any Goblin that wanted freedom, the chance to join the Gutterworts. With a gaggle of twenty goblins behind him, Swyndol quickly stole several lifepods and rigged them to a lifeboat, Intending to get as many gobs as he could far away from the yacht. To further piss off Gallywix, Swyndol sabotaged the navigations systems and the rudder of the Yacht, making sure that Gallywix wouldnt get anywhere close to where he was meaning to go anytime real soon. Arriving just a day ahead, Swyndol and his gang quickly set up shop in Orgrimmar, Working to rebuild the gang and restart Swyndol's quest to become a Trade Prince. Even signing on with the Megabucks company for added protection and profit. Gutterwort Gang A fairly skilled gang of twenty Goblins, each able to help make, and transport the various weapons that Swyndol comes across, makes at his workshop, and sells. He pays them well, treats them alright, and in return they are loyal and are behind him one hundred percent! Category:Goblin Category:Characters Category:Megabucks Trading Company Category:Engineers